


Shut up and Dance With Me

by i_have_n0_idea_what_im_d0ing



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Intoxication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_n0_idea_what_im_d0ing/pseuds/i_have_n0_idea_what_im_d0ing
Summary: Logan gets pulled out of his comfort zone and his dorm, only to be brought to a club. But fortunately, there just so happens to be someone who can help loosen him up, perhaps with the help of a little alcohol.Warnings: Alcohol, please tell me if there's anything I should add!





	Shut up and Dance With Me

It was not his scene. It was dark with bright neon lights, nearly blinding him. Logan, the stiff, gay, “straight” A student had been dragged to the club by his friend, Virgil, who he wouldn’t be able to find for the life of him. The hoodie clad man somehow managed to convince him to go, claiming that "a little clubbing can be fun," which he didn't agree with in the slightest. He slowly swirled a small amount of the rest of his liquor in the glass that he held in his right hand as he leaned over the bar counter, contemplating. Just as he downed the rest of his whiskey, he felt a tapping on his shoulder, it was a girl, she looked nice, but as mentioned before, he was gay.

“Hi!”

“Salutations.”

“So, uhm... I was wondering...”

“Yes?”

“Could you talk to my friend? He’s a disaster gay and he thinks you’re cute. Please, he’s been ranting on and on.”

Logan blinked twice in surprise. This certainly wasn’t what he was expecting. After saying a quick “Alright.” the girl, Valerie he’d learned, lead him allegedly to her friend.

The student’s eye immediately was drawn to another man, brown hair, green eyes, a red varsity jacket, a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and exasperated hand movements.

Valerie quickly and lightly shoved Logan towards him, making him trip and both of them fall with Logan on top of the mystery man.

“I-I... uh... My apologies...”

"Roman." The man under him squeaked out, face a bright red to match the nerd’s blush above him.

"My apologies, Roman."

“It’s okay...”

"Logan."

The two scrambled apart, standing up and exchanging nervous glances. Woah. Logan was dizzy. Had he been this dizzy before? He giggled. Maybe the booze was taking affect. Oh well.

Roman’s eyes seemed to light up with an idea. He quickly grabbed Logan's arm, dragging him to the dance floor. The man in blue followed, smiling and giggling along the way.

"S-sorry, I don'... I don' dance." The glasses wearing man said, sluggishly to the other.

"I'm sure you can! Just let your body flow!"

"But I-"

With the music, the other cut him off, singing along with a "Shut up and dance with me!" As he started dancing around the smiling drunk before he'd given in.

Turns out Virgil was right, a little clubbing could be fun. 


End file.
